Self draining valves are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,139; 2,123,655 and 3,229,720. An example of an O-ring used with a valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,042.
While the varieties of valves in the prior art are apparently suited for their particular purposes, until the present invention there have been no double O-ring sealed self draining valves for use in draining fluid from the valve to allow for various purposes such as preventing a liquid from freezing in the valve or in the line adjacent to the valve.
It is for this reason that the present self draining valve was invented.